fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebekah Stark
|name= Sebekah Stark |kanji= セベッカ スターク |romaji=''Sebekka Sutaaku'' |alias= Beck (ベック Bekku) Soul Seeker (ソウルシーカー Sourushīkā) |status= Alive |race= Human |birthdate= 24th April |birthplace= Kingdom of Lyra |gender= Female |age= 16 |blood type= B+ |education= Private Tutors |hair color= Navy Blue |eye color= Pale Lavender |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'4ft. |weight= |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= White |guild mark location= Left Hand |tattoos/unusual features= No pupils |affiliation= Silver Meteor Guild House of Stark House of Aldridge (Loosely) |previous affiliation= |partners= Maisie Aldridge |previous partners= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Team Genesis |previous team= |base of operations= Silver Meteor Guild |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= Silver Meteor mages |enemies= |relatives= Maisie Aldridge (Cousin) Carla Stark (Mother) Mike Foster (Father) |magic= Lifestream Magic Eye Magic (Anima Eyes) |curse= |abilities= Magical Aura |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= None |other equipment=Pocket Bag |debut= |image gallery= Yes }} Sebekah Stark (セベッカ スターク Sebekka Sutaaku) is a mage of the Silver Meteor guild, recognized for her particular use of Lifestream Magic in the medical field, and a member of the most prominent team within the guild, Team Firefly. Formerly, Sebekah lived in Lyra where she was born into the House of Stark. Her mother was a noblewoman and her father was a commoner so when she came into the world, her family shunned her for her parents' "sins". She grew up as a victim of their reserved views, and this was made worse by her lack of talent in magic. It was blamed on her bad genes, so no matter how much Sebekah tried or how well she may have succeeded, she was always taunted and called out for not being as good as everyone else. She wasn't strong or enduring and her approach to magic was to help others rather than harm them. That was, until Sebekah finally got her Anima Eyes. She was remarkably gifted in it's use, even more so than several of the adults. For a while, she thought that she might finally be accepted. But then, Sebekah's grandfather died and Carla, her mother, realized that raising Sebekah in a toxic environment was the worst thing for her. Her family moved from Lyra to Avani a few weeks later, and it was there that her talents finally flourished. Although she still wasn't very good at magic, Sebekah's control over her Eye Magic was beyond the expectations of her family, and it was then that she could finally be considered a Soul Seeker (ソウルシーカー Sourushīkā), a title given to those in possession of Anima Eyes. With all the pressure to be powerful being lifted from her shoulders, Sebekah finally had the chance to explore her others talents. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to help them. So Sebekah drew her attention to healing. Her magic alongside her medical knowledge gained from years of reading medical journals made Sebekah specially suited, giving her an edge over anyone else her age, or any age for that matter. She was found by Novella Gillyat, a highly-respected healing mage and the resident medic of Silver Meteor, when volunteering at her local hospital. Gillyat recognized the girl's innate talent and sought her out to join her guild. Sebekah quickly agreed and has since been taken under the doctor's wing, learning and practicing hard to improve her skills. One day, Sebekah wishes to become acknowledged as a healing mage and become just as well-known as Novella herself. Appearance Sebekah is a teenage girl of a somewhat curvy, average stature. She has a baby face, with a round jawline and chubby cheeks that make her seem ffffffewfew than she truly is. Sebekah has a very gentle look to her, she looks kind and mellow even when she's trying to be intimidating. She's the soft and pretty girl that never quite sticks out from the crowd, yet appears cute even when she's not trying. She is generally considered to be very attractive in the typical sense. Many have described Sebekah as a porcelain doll; her skin is smooth and unblemished, with not a single scratch to show her fighting background, tarnished only by the white guild mark stamped onto the backside of her left hand. Her eyes are large and round, mesmerizing anybody who cares to look and her lips are rosy pink, naturally pink in a way that could usually only be achieved with lipstick of some sort. Sebekah's frame is not quite small or petite as most would describe it. She isn't quite as lithe as Maise, nor is she as buxom as Dorothy, rather she is soft and "huggable" as some describe her. People don't think of Sebekah as "hot" or gorgeous. She's aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but put her in a tight dress and no one will bat an eyelash. Sebekah doesn't have the face that's considered desirable, she's cute and she just looks out of element when she dresses otherwise. Sebekah keeps her hair long, trailing down to her waist before abruptly cutting off just above her rear. She keeps her bangs styled neatly in a hime-cut, with two clumps of hair jutting out at either side. Sebekah is a perfectionist, and her hair is the first sign of her compulsive personality. Kept straight and silky, Sebekah maintains her hair to quite literal perfection. Not a single strand sticks out of place, and not a single knot can be found anywhere on her navy mane. Many have commented that Sebekah's hair is the softest they have ever felt, and she takes pride in this, making sure to always keep her head well-maintained, using only the finest shampoo she can find, and never staying near anything that might damage it in the slightest. That being said, Sebekah is often seen pinning her hair back, more specifically with a wisteria hair comb she was gifted to by Maise, not because of how she may appear, but because the gift is very meaningful to her and often reminds her of her friendship with the girl. As for attire, Sebekah is usually seen wearing comfortable clothes, often times feminine. She loves adorning herself in various pretty skirts and dresses, even with the impractically of it. While Sebekah is often seen wearing different clothes on a regular basis, there is one particular outfit that she wears consistently, in this case being her "mission" outfit. Ever since the incident in which she accidentally flashed the bandits she was battling, Sebekah has never worn a skirt or a dress on a mission. Instead, she chooses to wear large, baggy clothes in which she can maneuver around in without having to worry about what she may reveal. This consists of a dark gray, mesh undershirt worn under her signature white hoodie. The hoodie is relatively loose, hanging off of Sebekah's body in a way that makes her appear figureless. The design of the sweater itself is actually quite simple, colored lavender on the chest and stomach area with two stripes of identical color adorning the ends of the sleeves. Alongside it, she wears a pair of baggy, navy pants which are about three quarters in length when observed. And finally; spoiling the practicality of the entire outfit, Sebekah wears strappy, black sandals one would often wear alongside dresses or or bohemian cloth of some sort. Personality Relationships History Hush Little Baby Sebekah's mother; Carla, was the daughter of the Clan Head of Stark. Just her aristocratic title alone was enough to earn her great respect. She was a talented mage surrounded by a small-minded family who "wished" for her to marry a man of equal reputation and prestige. Carla had never really cared for trivial things such as marriage, and was quite content with whatever her family decided for her. That was, until she discovered a little bakery near the edge of town. The Crusty Croissant was a wonderful place, but that was not what caught Carla's attention. Somehow, the young women had fallen madly in love with a man who worked as the baker; Mike Foster. Mike's mutual adoration was in no means subtle. Over the next few months, the pair met often under the guise that Carla was simply fond of the cake there. This continued for a while until the women grew sick of the all the secrets and she finally revealed her relationship to her family, Predictably, the Stark's disapproved. It seemed it was not up to them however. Carla's father was a loving and understanding man, and he, with some hesitation, allowed for the young couple to marry, on the condition that their children would inherit the Stark name. Soon after, Sebekah was born, and it seemed, that even with approval, she was never truly accepted into the House of Stark. All The Pieces Nobody spoke directly to her about how they felt about her, and they never quite argued or disagreed with her, but even as a young child, Sebekah could always tell that she wasn't welcome in the Stark Manor. As the grandchild of the Clan Head, she was given everything the House of Stark could provide, but Sebekah was never given the one thing she truly wanted; love. The only person that seemed to truly love and approve of her was her grandfather, the Clan Head. He was an elderly man; his hearing was subpar and his body didn't quite move the way it used to. But he adored his grandchild, and always made sure she was kept out of harms way. Sebekah was extremely close with her grandfather, she spent nearly every single day with him. But no matter how much the little girl denied it, even she could see that he was aging. Sebekah was eight years old when it happened, her grandfather went to sleep one day and he never woke up again. It hit Sebekah hard, but it hit her mother (his daughter), even harder. Carla couldn't stand living in her toxic household anymore, not when all she was reminded of was her father. Sebekah and her family moved to the Kingdom of Avani soon after, living with Carla's sister in the Aldridge Estate temporarily before finally moving into their own little house. With the birth of her second sister, Sebekah's mind was pulled from her grandfather's devastating death. But it soon moved to something else. Clashed Heads Typically, like with all good parents, Carla and Mike focused most of their attention on their newborn child. Sebekah accepted this; atleast she would be somewhat regarded. But then one day, Carla's sister and her family visited their house, and with them they brought a girl Sebekah would soon know to be her cousin. She didn't know why, but her parents seemed extremely relieved to see her and started to give Maise more attention and Sebekah none at all. Like most children her age, she blamed it on her cousin, and instantly started to dislike her. One insult and an annoyed glance later, a rivalry began. The two girls constantly met each other over the years, but they never got along. That was, until a family picnic where Maise and Sebekah were forced to spend time together by taking a walk in the woods. Being obedient girls, they regrettably agreed. That didn't stop them from disagreeing however. They argued for about twenty minutes before they started attracting the creatures in the forest. One of such creatures was a hostile beast, which had been looking for a meal. However terrified, the girls were too stubborn to work together. Alone, they didn't stand a chance, and in all the confusion, Sebekah was injured. Contrary to Sebekah's beliefs, Maise didn't leave the girl, even though she had many opportunities to do just that. She stuck with her, and by the time somebody came to help, both of them were bruised and unconscious, but they were still together. It was on that day that their rivalry ended, and replacing it was a mutual fondness. Sebekah found that when she wasn't arguing with Maise, she was actually quite likeable, and very similar to herself. Eventually, Maise became her best friend. Pinky Promise Doctor in the Making Equipment Pocket Bag: At first glance, the pocket bag seems to be completely ordinary. It's only about the size of the length of Sebekah's elbow to the beginning of her shoulder and has a plain, light brown design. To the naked eye, it wouldn't seem different from any other backpack. However, this is not the case. The pocket bag is enchanted with an unknown type of Spacial Magic that grants the bag presumed unlimited space, sort of as if there were a pocket dimension with the backpack - hence, the name. To the onlooker, it would be quite odd to witness the pocket bag in use; holders are often found pulling extremely large items out of the tiny bag and sometimes even sticking their entire arm within it. No matter how many objects are put within it, the backpack will not increase in weight, and will remain the standard weight it was when first bought. The spatial magic itself is powered by a standard-issue, small, lacrima the is adorned somewhere on the bag. This lacrima constantly absorbs the eternano around it in minuscule amounts, thus feeding the magic. Users can also choose to pour their own magical power into the lacrima, thus sustaining it for a long period of time. However, without the sufficient amount of energy required, the the backpack cannot function and will automatically throw out all of the items within it. With all these factors included, the pocket bag is often considered to be a unique magical item. It should be noted that they cannot be found at every magic shop. However, if you know where to look, you'll find that pocket bags are quite easy to find. Sebekah's particular pocket bag was gifted to her by her mother on the day that she decided to join a guild. It's quite handy to Sebekah, and she often uses it to carry her equipment and the various other things she usually takes along with her on missions. First-Aid Kit: As a medic-in-training, Sebekah makes sure to always carry a first-aid kit of the finest quality with her, often times keeping it within her pocket bag to use whenever the situation calls for it. She has enough supplies for about four people, though she can make due with five or six if she stretches it. Her first-aid kit consists of numerous adhesive bandages; mostly consisting of Gillyat's Every Problem Bandaids, about five or six absorbent compressing dressings, various ointments and antibiotics for any sort of infection, two packet of highly-numbing aspirin, sterile gauze pads, a few roller bandages, along with a pair of tweezers. She also keeps various herbs and remedies within the first-aid kit to prepare home-made cures and potions. The first-aid kit itself is quite large, red in color and about twice the size of the pocket bag. It has the standard "plus" sign on it alongside Novella's own special brand put on all of her products. Sebekah makes sure to always restock her first-aid kit, and keeps several placed around her home, the guild and her own person. Gillyat's Every Problem Bandaids: Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Although she may not look the part, Sebekah is actually quite skilled when it comes to hand to hand combat. Having trained with Maise since she was eleven, Sebekah is very efficient with her physical capabilities, always making the most of what she's got. Her fighting style is mainly a mix of jujutsu and kickboxing, a strange combination of both offense and defense that often gives Sebekah an advantage over her opponents. With only average strength, Sebekah relies mostly on redirecting her attacker's energy and momentum in the way that she prefers, and then swiftly counter striking with throws or joint locks. Sometimes, you may see Sebekah performing brutal kicks or punches, though this is only when she has enough energy to boost her physical strength, and usually when she resorts to close combat, it's when she's out of magical power. Other times she may rely on her speed to disarm her foe before they have a chance to respond, or even notice. Her fighting style relies heavily on manipulating the body to her will by emphasizing on her agility and swiftness. This is extremely efficient for Sebekah, who, with her low durability and god-gifted speed, has quickly adapted to the simplicity of jujutsu. Sebekah has a large arsenal of potentially lethal techniques at her disposal, and she will use them when she needs to, but without it being absolutely necessary, Sebekah will always use less violent methods to disable her foe such as pinning. Even after spending years training with Maise, whose aggressive style has been known to break more than just a few bones, she will always be gentle when she can. Sebekah's fighting style is especially proficient when it comes to disarming or disabling armed foes, yet it can even be used to knock out opponents when she needs to. Physical Capabilities Low Stamina and Little Endurance: Sebekah is one of those people who can't run for longer than a few minutes without exhausting themselves. As sub par as her strength is, Sebekah's stamina is even worse. She's always the first person on her team to need a break; even if she's been walking far less time than they have, and she's always the last person to get up once they're finished. She'll push through it when her friends really need her too, but in any other case, she'll usually give up before she accomplishes anything that requires a lot of hard work and stamina. Though she can't really be blamed. Whenever Sebekah pushes herself too hard, her body usually can't take it and she ends up vomiting and remaining bed-ridden for the rest of the day. Interestingly enough, most Stark's have extreme reserves of stamina granted to them through their bloodline, especially Soul Seekers. Sebekah however, has failed to inherit the immense stamina of her ancestors. Some say it's an omen for her mother having married a common civilian, while others simply believe its biological. Nevertheless, Sebekah has figured out a loophole to overcome her lack of energy. By constantly feeding her body eternano, the girl can greatly enhance her physical abilities to the point where she can keep up with the most hyperactive mages. However, the "spell" is extremely energy draining, and usually burns through Sebekah's reserves if she uses it for any longer than a few minutes. As such, she rarely uses this technique unless she is in a serious fight, in which she has no other choice but to fight directly, head-on. Incredible Speed: Good Agility and Reflexes: Other Attributes Incredible Acting Skills: Despite being a generally honest person, it seems that Sebekah has naturally gifted talent for lying. She's a great liar, and an even better actor. Her quick improvisation skills and ability to change her emotions at will allow her to fool people easily, even those who can read other people. Sebekah can force tears from her eyes and have a complete poker face through the most humorous situations. This also makes Sebekah very persuasive, as she can quickly come up with things that allow her to manipulate others. Because of her unique talent, she is often used to fool targets in required situations and convince others to do the team's bidding. In fact, her acting skills are so great that Sebekah had once persuaded Maise that she had cancer for a whole week, despite Maise's ability to understand emotions and detect whether a person is lying or not. Detailed Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: Magical Abilities Exceptional Magical Prowess: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki, Lit. Meaning Aura of Magical Power): A magical aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation when focused. Those who possess Magic have connected their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature — Eternano. Consequently, this connection is passively manifested outside of the Mage's body as a constant exertion of power, for such connections are unable to be isolated within the body. For the most part, Mages who casually exert their power in this way do not interrupt their surroundings or individuals around them. This allows them to coexist with normal Humans without any restraint. That being said, as only the passive outflow of one's magic from the body, this sort of exertion has no effect on the environment despite the magnitude of strength the individual may hold. ** Magic Signal '(魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, ''Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting"): Magic Signal is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. * '''Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. *'Aceso' (死活の薬用武器 (アセスオ), Asesuo; lit. Medicinal Weapon of Regeneration and Destruction): Aceso is a basic Healing Magic spell that has various uses, both inside and outside of combat. It's used by various individuals, but mainly by mages in the medicine field. This spell, despite its simplistic look, is very hard to conjure; it requires one to have precise control over their magical reserves, being able to freely flow it to various parts of the body. In order to conjure such a "tool", the user flows a good deal of magical energy into their hands — refining it to its utmost limit. The end result of such a deed is the creation of a shimmering form of energy surrounding the user's hand. Since the energy is refined, it has enhanced capabilities that far outgo raw magical power when manifested normally; it becomes sharper in quality and more concrete in appearance, so much so that it can be touched & felt. The technique can be used with either one or both hands; the latter being seen in experts of the spell. Despite its status as a form of Healing Magic, the spell can be used in an offensive manner. It can be used to enhance the user's physical strength by stimulating the muscles within the body using the power emulating from the shimmering mass surrounding the user's hands. However, the true strength of this spell is found in its precision and cutting power. By focusing the caster's hand into that of the knife-hand gesture, they are able to swing the shimmering mass of energy — using its sharp edges to cut through various objects, letting it act like a sword or any given bladed-object. However, there are limits to what it can cut — mainly with objects of high density and the like. When one's medical knowledge is applied, this spell can be used to cut the target from the inside while not creating any form of external wound; this prevents the risk of infections from arising. It's known that this spell can cut through muscle tissue and tendons. This proves to be of great use in battle, as it temporarily disables an opponent in battle, allowing the caster to land fatal blows or escape. When aiming for precise locations of the body, this spell can easily sever organs (i.e. heart, liver, kidneys, stomach, lungs) and stop certain bodily functions by severing certain joints and nerve endings. This can either cause instant death or irreparable damage. ]] Lifestream Magic (ライフストリームマジック Raifusutorīmumajikku): Lifestream Magic is a Lost type of Caster Magic that involves to life force of the caster and anyone that they come in contact with. It also specializes in the manipulation of raw magical power, or Eternano, making it more like a type of Enchantment than anything else. This grants a user of Lifestream Magic access to a very wide arsenal of spells to enhance themselves in very unique ways. Mages who are still learning the magic are able to perform simple tricks such as making themselves stronger or faster, or manipulate Eternano like electricity. Masters of the magic, on the other hand, have a much finer control over magic power, going so far as extending their own life expectancy. Three different types of spells exist for this magic, depending on the effect they grant. The first is offensive spells, achieved through shaping raw Eternano into an energy attack, or even a solid mass. The second is healing spells, using magic to rejuvenate dead or dyeing cells, and at the same time destroying pathogens and other harmful substances. And the last is enhancement spells, or using Eternano to augment the physical capability's of the body, often to an incredible degree. Supplementary Abilities * Fast Regeneration: As a direct affect of her use of Lifestream Magic, Sebekah has acquired a rate of healing faster than any average human. Simple wounds such as cuts and bruises only stay on her body for a few seconds before quickly mending themselves, while more serious wounds such as broken bones and penetration to her stomach take much longer to fix, but they heal faster than the normal time it would take, requiring no stitches and leaving no scars and marks behind. Keep in mind, this is subconscious healing. When Sebekah releases energy throughout her body, or specifically to the injured appendage, the wound heals much faster, with blows to major organs repairing themselves in a matter of seconds. As long as she has magic within her origin, Sebekah's injuries will mend themselves. However, her regeneration does have some limitations. For starters, she cannot avoid death. If the energy is too grave or she doesn't have enough magical power left, Sebekah will die. Moreover, the rate of healing also depends on the amount of magic left within her. Completely fueled and unused, her magic heals her in less than an hour, however, low and lacking, it takes much longer, sometimes extending up to a whole day. This leaves Sebekah vulnerable to bleeding out, which will eventually lead to death. Lastly, she cannot regrow any severed limbs, whether they be her hand or her whole arm. * Aura Boost: * Enhance: Strength of Ten Thousand: * Enhance: Light Year: Offensive Spells * Furious Fang Dance: Defensive Spells Anima Eyes '(アニマ目 ''Anima Me): Anima Eyes, also known as '''Eyes of the Soul, are a form of Eye Magic utilized exclusively by members of the House of Stark. Passed down genetically through the generations of Stark mages, Anima Eyes are all-seeing eyes known distinctively for the veins surrounding them once activated. Those who wield Anima Eyes are often titled as Soul Seekers (ソウルシーカー Sourushīkā) in reference to their unique ability to look within people's souls. A wielder of Anima Eyes has the power to look into the innermost part of a being. They can sense the intentions of people by looking into their souls and the colors it reflects. Usually, a mage's soul is the color of their aura. However, it is almost always tinted with some other sort of color, such as red which represents hostility and black which usually represents darkness. As the holder can feel others' souls, they have a sort of second sight which they can use to sense the location of mages. However, this is exclusive to mages specifically. Anima Eyes cannot sense the souls of those who do not use some sort of magic. They are completely blind to non-mages. Perhaps the greatest weakness of Anima Eyes is their "blindness". Only masters have the capability of looking into the souls of multiple beings at the same time, and all other users are limited to only one person at a time. Moreover, when looking into said being's soul, users are incapable of viewing anything else, and can only focus on the mage's soul specifically. This leaves them unaware of anything happening in their surroundings. This makes Anima Eyes extremely unsuitable for battles of any kind, making them practically useless for any offensive capabilities. This leaves users only capable of using them in controlled environments. * Black: As previously stated, the color black usually indicates some sort of darkness in one's soul. It should be noted that this "darkness" is not necessarily evil, nor is it always a bad thing. It depends entirely on the being themselves. No mage's soul is completely pure, there is always some sort of darkness in it. This is related to the fact that everyone has done something wrong. There is not a single person in the world, with only the exception of Angels and children, that has never sinned. Even something as simple as lying corrupts your soul, and once you've sinned, your soul will never be pure again. Fully-mastered Anima Eyes can pick up on the slightest change in mage's souls, nothing escapes their gaze, hence the title of the All-Seeing Eyes. * Soul Searching: The soul is the innermost part of a human being. All their memories, struggles and emotions lie within it. Once mastered, Anima Eyes hold the power to look deep into people's conscious'. People's souls hold secrets that aren't kept even in their minds. If a holder were to use these secrets, they could completely destroy a person. It's an extremely violating skill, one that's only kept for unavoidable situations. It should be noted that Soul Searching, the name of the skill, is not known to every holder of the Anima Eyes, even after they've completely mastered the Eye Magic. The technique is passed down only to the children of the main branch, and even then, they must take blood oaths. Most people wonder why Soul Searching is kept so exclusive. It's definitely violating, but it's also extremely useful. But most people don't know the history behind the forbidden technique, a history that the Stark have kept hidden for decades. * Elenchus: A being's soul can express a multitude of colors depending entirely on the emotions they feel. Each is powerful in their own way. However, their is only one color that is "stronger" than the rest. Black is the only color that taints the soul. Once darkness has appeared in your soul, it never leaves. It keeps growing and growing every time a mage sins. Even the smallest lie changes your soul, and Anima Eyes can pick up on these changes. While masters are able to pick up on small lies, normal users can only notice important or harmful lies. Nevertheless, most Anima Eye wielders are able to understand when a person is telling a "black" lie and a "white" lie. This makes Elenchus an extremely useful ability, especially for interrogating. The problem with this skill however, is that even when being deceptive, if the target truly believes that they are lying for the greater good, their souls will reflect it. Changing emotions is another way to avoid it's all-seeing ability. Darkness is the most overpowering color in a being's soul, but when many colors bombard the soul all at once, it makes it difficult to understand any changes in the soul. So while Elenchus is one of the most foolproof interrogating methods, very experienced "sinners" can deceive their eyes. * Magic Sensing: * Species Distinction: Trivia * Sebekah's appearance is based off of Hinata Hyuuga. * She is extremely terrified of bugs, the supernatural, large animals and most things in general. * Sebekah's name is pronounced like ''Se-Beck-Ah, ''like you would pronounce Rebecca. * She is quite skilled at playing the piano, although she is far too humble and embarrassed to play in front of others. * Sebekah once convinced Maisie that she had cancer, and unable to get out of the prank, she continued acting as if she were sick for about a week or so, even going so far as to making fake medical reports. * Her stats are:f Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Female Category:Eye Magic User